My Little Boy
by CherryBlossom2313
Summary: Kat's not too excited about her first Mother's Day. Set during my story Back to You


Hey guys this is a one shot dedicated to LOSTrocker for completely and totally making my week.

**My Little Boy**

This was supposed to be a happy day, perhaps the happiest day she's had in a while. However, Katherine Hilliard has somehow found a way to be down in the dumps on Mother's Day, the first one where she has a reason to celebrate. She was sitting on the patio in her backyard staring at the sky. Suddenly the sliding door leading to her kitchen opened and her four and a half year old son appears.

"Hi mommy" Jake says as he climbs into his mother's lap.

"Hi baby boy." Kat said running her fingers through his ever growing hair.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" Jake asked

"I just needed some air that's all." Kat said with a smile

"Oh, ok you look like you're sad." Jake said looking in her eyes

"Do I? Oh honey I'm not sad at all, I promise." Kat said stretching the truth a little.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked with concern that could only be rivaled by her own.

"Absolutely, why don't you go and play honey." Kat said so she wouldn't have to lie to her only child anymore.

"Okay." Jake said as he ran back in the house to play.

Soon, Kat was joined by her boyfriend of two months and the father of her child.

"Hey." Tommy said standing in the doorway as Kat looked at him

"Hey" Kat said with a small smile.

"You know, for someone who is supposed to be happy today, you sure seem pretty down." Tommy observed

"That's because a part of me is pretty down." Kat said honestly

"Why?" Tommy asked as he sat on the end of her chair, putting her feet in her lap.

"I feel like I missed so much in his life. I feel like I can't celebrate Mother's Day just yet. I haven't earned the title yet." Kat said honestly

"Kat you _have_ been here for every step in his life." Tommy reminded her.

"Yeah as "Aunt Kat," not as his mom. It's different for me Tommy, really different." Kat said

"You're the one that made Jake the awesome kid he is today, no one else. Tommy assured

"Tommy I get that, but for almost five years it was someone else he called mommy. I was a stand-in when Beth chose not to be there." Kat said

Tommy sighs and stands up. He reaches his hand out to her.

"Comes on there is something you need to see." Tommy said

"What is it?" Kat asked as she allowed Tommy to pull her up from the chair.

"The truth" Tommy said as he pulls her into the house.

Kat is led into the living room where Jake is waiting, remote in hand and an adorable smile on his face.

"What's all this?" Kat asked

"It's one of the Mother's Day presents we got you." Jake said excitedly

"Sit right here." Tommy told her

"Ok." Kat said

"Ok Jake press play." Tommy said

Jake pressed play and a slide show begins. There are pictures that are taken throughout Kat's pregnancy. Then, pictures of Kat's baby shower and the last days of her pregnancy showed. These pictures brought up a mix of emotions in Kat. However, the next set of pictures caused Kat's tears to run like waterfalls down her face. They were the pictures of Jake seconds after he was born broke the floodgates in Kat's eyes. Jake climbed into his mother's lap and hugged her. Kat held her son tight as the tears continued to flow.

"Its okay mommy, I'm here now." Jake said as he wiped her tears.

The video changes to all the moments in Jake's life that Kat was around for. There were videos of Jake's first smile, his first time rolling over and pictures of his first tooth. All these videos Kat took. There were also videos of Jake's first words which were unexpectedly caught on tape and Jake's first time crawling and his first steps. Guess who was in all those videos? The video continues to show all the important moments in Jake's life in which Kat was involved. When the video was over, Tommy gets up and stops it. Then he squats down in front of Kat.

"You see, you were always there Kat, for every milestone, for every scrape, all of it. You were always the mother he needed. He was always your little boy, no matter what DNA said. You know him inside and out; you know what he's going to say before he says it, and what he's going to do before he does it. No one but a mother could do that. Can't you see that?" Tommy explained Kat nods

"Thanks to this video, I see it. I was meant to be Jake's mom no matter what. He is my little boy always has been, always will be." Kat said with a renewed confidence.

"Atta girl" Tommy said before he kissed her forehead.

Later that night, as Kat is tucking Jake into bed they begin to talk.

"Thank you for all my presents today I loved them." Kat said

"I'm glad." Jake said sleepily. "Mommy?" he started again

"Yes?" Kat answered

"I'm really glad that my wish came true." Jake said

"What wish was that?" Kat asked as Jake yawned

"That you were my mommy." Jake replied before closing his eyes and slipping into dreamland.

Kat let a tear fall before kissing his little head.

"I'm happy your wish came true too baby boy." Kat whispered before getting up walking out of the room.

As Kat went to sleep that night she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. This definitely turned out to be the best day ever, and she had a beautiful little boy to thank for that.


End file.
